In communications infrastructure installations, a variety of communications devices can be used for switching, cross-connecting, and interconnecting communications signal transmission paths in a communications network. Some such communications devices are installed in one or more equipment racks to permit organized, high-density installations to be achieved in limited space available for equipment. Some connections are made between plug connectors (e.g., optical plug connectors, electrical plug connectors, etc.) and adapters (e.g., optical adapters, electrical jacks, etc.) within the communications network.
Manually actuated latch fingers can be actuated accidentally by a user (e.g., when routing cables past a dense group of ports; when actuating an adjacent latch finger; etc.). Improvements in connection of fiber optic connectors are desired.